Letters
by Miss-Hirokins.x
Summary: After their first year apart from each other, Zoro and Sanji just have to get in touch, even if it's only on paper. Short ZoSan oneshot set during the time skip. WARNING contains a few small spoilers and very light shonen-ai.


**Hello again ^.^**

**Sadly the holidays are over :( Oh well, at least I have the internet now ;)**

**I know I should be updating my Hetalia fanfic - I promise the chapter is nearly finished!**

**I was just watching the latest One Piece episode and this idea just suddenly came into my brain. I think it was all that stuff with the newspapers (and Zoros epic thinking scene XD). So I wrote this short little oneshot. Sorry if it's a little OOC (Zoro writing a letter...of course it's gonna be OOC!)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece blah blah blah blah (seriously wish I did XD)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To Marimo,<em>

_I thought I better write this letter to show you I have surived my first year at Kambakka Kingdom. You better be grateful, shithead._

_I have been faced with the most horrifiying monsters to ever walk the earth. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to run from them for much longer._

_Not to mention the "Queen" is a complete idiot._

_Don't worry though, when I meet you again I will definitely beat you._

_You have been warned._

_I hope you haven't battered yourself up too much. As annoying as you are, I would prefer you to be alive then dead._

_Also, you better be working on your sense of direction. If you can get it to at least below average I will be very proud._

_That is of course, if you haven't already gotten lost in your travels._

_Until our reunion, I guess it's goodbye._

_And try to get your hair dyed._

_Sanji._

_PS: I miss you._

Sanji sighed as he folded the short letter into the envelope. He then wrote Zoro's full name on the back. As the messenger seagull landed next to him, he smiled, petting it gently before placing the envelope in it's royal blue sack. He then fed the bird a few small pieces of beautifully prepared sushi as a way of showing his gratitude (which it greatly appreciated). With a few flaps of its wings, the creature took off into the air. Sanji watched as the bird flew off into the distance and disappeared beyond the horizon.

_"Please find him."_

* * *

><p>Zoro was smiling for what seemed like the first time in ages.<p>

_"That idiot."_

He thanked Mihawk for giving him the letter before going to his room. Mihawk was left with curiosity as he wondered what had been written in the letter for it to have made Zoro chuckle the way he did.

Zoro sat down on the bed and read the letter once more. He noticed something - something familiar. As he brought the letter closer to his face, it became clear. He could smell Sanjis scent on the paper. It was unmistakable, the strong smell of cigarettes mixed in with the delicous smell of seafood. Zoro couldn't help sniffing the letter again. It felt so good just to inhale that scent again. Of course, he would never tell Sanji that. He did this a few more times before deciding to write a reply. With a deep breath, he began.

_Cook,_

_I suppose I better say thanks for that crap letter of yours._

_I'm sure you'll be ecstatic to know that I'm alive._

_Although, I may have lost one of my eyes._

_Anyway, you think you've got it bad? I have one of the Warlords here so beat that._

_Or is it, that the big scary monsters are too frightening for little Sanji-chan?_

_So you think you're better than me now? Well we'll see about that._

_Just so you know, you are getting your butt kicked for that comment about my sense of direction._

_So now, you have also been warned._

_Don't do anything stupid to yourself while you're on that island, although knowing you that's near impossible._

_I'd like you to be alive so that you can cook me some white rice when we meet again._

_So, I'll see you in a year then._

_And try to get your eyebrows reshaped._

_Zoro._

_PS: I miss you too._

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwww :')<strong>

**Was I the only one who felt really sad when the whole timeskip happened? I'm generally not a fan of time skips (but if it's One Piece then I don't mind XD) but I just felt sooo sorry for them all, having all been seperated so suddenly without even getting to say goodbye :'(**** *****starts crying***

**Anyways, enough of me being overly emotional (sorry if I have depressed anyone :L)**

**Oh and, those messenger birds are seagulls right? I'm pretty sure that's one someone said in an episode but I can't be bothered to search and find the episode .**

**Please leave a review on your way out :)**

**Sayonara xoxoxoxoxoxox  
><strong>


End file.
